


Pain Slut

by yamyamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Doggy Style, Doyoung is a boomer neighbor lmao, First Time, M/M, Mark is 17, Minor Painplay, Mutual Masturbation, Raw Anal, Skype Sex, Spanking, Virgin!Mark, Yuta is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamyamie/pseuds/yamyamie
Summary: "So," Yuta started, "pain?""Pain," Mark nodded shyly, his confidence from earlier dimming now that Yuta was right in front of him."Hurt me.""Fuck," Yuta groaned, pulling their hips together, "you'll tell me if it gets too much, got it?""Got it," Mark responded, shamelessly grinding his hips against Yuta's.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 19
Kudos: 246





	Pain Slut

"Fuck," Mark groaned, his head falling back as he pumped himself rapidly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

It was Mark's first night home alone in ages; his parents had gone out to some party and stayed the night in a hotel.

Unfortunately, he was still alone. His parents only had one rule for when they were gone, and that rule was no people in the house.

So instead of being alone with his boyfriend, he was getting off to crappy internet porn.

He was really pissed at his parents' rule because even though he and Yuta hadn't been together long, they definitely had a physical relationship already, but a physical relationship that hadn't taken the final step yet because no one would leave them the fuck alone.

They had come close to having sex so many times, but they were always interrupted by someone.

Tonight would have been perfect for it, and if Mark's neighbor wasn't such a nosy bitch, Mark would have had Yuta come over.

But if he had, his neighbor would have told his parents, and he would get grounded, and wouldn't be able to see Yuta for god knows how long.

Sex wasn't worth a month of absolutely no contact with Yuta, because honestly, Mark would not last even a week without at least a hand job from him.

Yuta worked wonders with his hands, which of course, only made Mark wonder what else he was good at, which only caused more frustration.

Mark had been at this longer than he cared to admit, but he just couldn't seem to reach his peak. His hand just wasn't cutting it anymore, not after experiencing Yuta's.

He debating calling him but decided against it because of previous experience.

He had texted Yuta one night, feeling bored and horny, and Yuta had found it to be the most amusing thing ever.

_'Are you trying to sext me right now? What are you, 12?'_

He was joking of course, but it still stuck with Mark, so he avoided contacting his boyfriend at all while he was horny, in fear of more embarrassment.

Besides, Yuta never called him for things like this, not once. If he could control it, so could Mark.

Mark groaned softly as he came across a particularly good video, and imagined what it would be like if it were him and Yuta doing it, instead of the porn stars.

Fuck, it would be so good, Yuta on top of Mark, pinning his hands above his head, kissing and nipping at his neck.

Mark was finally getting somewhere, his mind now on his and Yuta's first sexual encounter.

It was after their first proper 'date.' Yuta had taken him to a concert, one of Mark's favorite bands, actually. Afterward, they were still so pumped full of adrenaline that they ended up in a hot make-out session in the back of Yuta's car, which _somehow_ leads to Yuta putting his hand down Mark's pants.

Mark had no objection to it, he was surprised, but he wasn't complaining— and some of the things that left Yuta's mouth, damn.

Yuta had a dirty, dirty mouth, some of the things he said would make the devil blush.

 _"You look so hot like that, sweating and panting; your hair stuck to your face_ — _I wanna see you that way under me."_

Mark had come embarrassingly soon that night, but he couldn't help it, Yuta was hot, and on top of him, touching him, whispering filthy things in his ear.

Mark's dick had never even left his boxers. All it took was Yuta's hand rubbing him roughly, practically growling in his ear about how hot he looked inside, jumping around and singing his heart out to the music.

 _"I'm gonna make you come, gonna make you come harder than ever before_ —, _"_ Yuta had growled, kissing Mark fiercely. 

That's what Yuta had said before slipping his hand into Mark's pants, and really Mark should have been slightly concerned at how fast the relationship was moving, but he wasn't— he was horny and needy and so fucking grateful for Yuta in that moment.

It was a hand job, not a marriage proposal.

Mark couldn't properly describe the pleasure he was feeling, it was only Yuta's hand, but it was already the most satisfying thing he had ever felt. 

Yuta's hand just felt so fucking good, it was like electricity was shooting through him, add Yuta nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe, and he was in paradise.

Mark had begged shamelessly, rutting against Yuta's hand like his life depended on it.

And soon after that, he came, crying out embarrassingly loud, and staining his favorite jeans.

Yuta was definitely surprised at how fast Mark had finished, but he didn't find it amusing. If anything, he was flattered. He knew he was good but damn. 

"Mmmh," Mark whined, his body jerking forward slightly as he imagined what happened after that; Yuta quickly undoing his own pants, forcing Mark's hand against his hard-on through his boxers, the soft sound that left Yuta's lips, _oh dear God._

Mark had gone down on Yuta, and it was on pure instinct and adrenaline, seeing as this was his first blowjob. 

Mark had been in relationships before, but with _girls_. Yuta was his first boyfriend, so this was his first time doing anything sexual to a guy. 

He had pushed Yuta down against the seat, surprising both himself and Yuta as he pulled down Yuta's boxers.

Mark let out a surprised squeak as Yuta was revealed to him because, honestly, he wasn't expecting it to be that big, considering he has such a smaller and thinner body than Mark.

 _"Like what you see?"_ Yuta had smirked at him, the cockiness clear in his voice as he shifted into a more comfortable position. 

Mark didn't want to respond, and he was feeling slightly embarrassed by his reaction, so instead he just quickly leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Yuta's dick and circling the tip with his tongue slowly.

Yuta was a little rough after that, pushing Mark's head down softly in a silent plea for more, or his hips bucking forward as Mark reached as far as he could go.

Mark didn't think he was doing very well.

 _"You're pretty fucking good at that,"_ Yuta had praised, tangling his fingers in Mark's hair as he guided his head up and down.

Mark moaned around him in response, causing Yuta's body to shudder softly with the vibrations.

Mark seemed to have done a good job though; despite gagging several times—, Yuta seemed to enjoy it, the sounds he made would be forever burned into Mark's mind, the low grunts or slightly high pitched moan as he came. 

Mark was not prepared for the taste following, he knew what to expect, of course, but still, he hadn't expected it like this. It was warm and bitter, and it felt almost painful as Mark tried to swallow it.

Yuta had noticed, and he knew this was Mark's first time, so he pulled Mark's head off of him, letting the boy spit the unpleasant substance from his mouth.

Mark had been more than embarrassed after that, but Yuta just smiled and kissed his cheek, saying, _"this isn't porn, you don't always have to swallow, you know."_

Mark was finally getting there, the thought of Yuta pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

"Yuta, please.." Mark whined, his body tensing, "fuck."

Suddenly the sound from his video was drowned out by the annoying bubbly sound indicating a skype call.

Mark let out a frustrated grunt as he opened his eyes, ready to snap at whoever was interrupting his personal time.

He was met with Yuta's username, but he quickly ignored the call. He could call him back in a few minutes.

But Yuta kept calling, interrupting Mark's video and thoughts, pulling him away from the release he was so desperately craving.

He clearly wasn't going to stop until Mark answered, so with an annoyed groan, Mark paused his video and answered the call.

"What?" Mark snapped as the video loaded, revealing his shirtless boyfriend.

"Ouch," Yuta laughed. "What crawled up your ass, sunshine?"

"Nothing," Mark huffed, wishing something was actually up there right now. "I-I'm just busy. What do you need?"

Yuta just smiled that lopsided smile of his and rubbed his neck's side with his hand, just over the faint marks Mark had left on him.

Yuta was shirtless, and his long hair was wet, which meant he had just showered, which set Mark's imagination off instantly. 

He wanted to continue touching himself while he looked at Yuta, but Mark knew that would be wrong, so he resisted.

"I just miss my boyfriend, is that a crime?" 

"No—, it's just, now is not a good time, Yuta."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just—"

"You just said you were busy." Yuta interrupted, smirking at Mark's frustrated expression.

"I am- I— ugh." 

Mark let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall against his desk- unfortunately causing his forehead to hit the space key, which unpaused the video, which emitted moans from the computer speakers, going straight through to Yuta's side.

Mark wanted to take advantage of being home alone, even if that only meant listening to porn out loud, although he was highly, highly regretting his decision now.

Mark gasped as his cheeks flared bright red, and he tried desperately to pause the video, finally succeeding in about 10 seconds.

"Are you watching porn?" Yuta's eyes flared with something, him leaning closer to the camera with intrigue. "Are you touching yourself, Markie?"

"No," Mark only half lied because really he wasn't touching himself anymore.

Mark was ready for the teasing, but it never came. Instead, Yuta just hummed quietly to himself, shifting his body in the bed slightly, doing something Mark couldn't see.

"What are you thinking about, Markie?" Yuta questioned, his tongue coming out to wet his lower lip slowly. "Are you thinking about me?"

"I- I—, What are you doing, Yuta?"

"Nothing you weren't doing before.." Yuta groaned softly, his eyes staying closed for a few seconds before landing back on Mark.

"Are you... _touching_ yourself?" Mark whispered, like a nervous schoolboy.

Yuta only laughed in reply, making Mark frown and feel embarrassed, but that feeling didn't last long.

"You're so cute, you know that? Yes, I'm fucking touching myself while thinking about you."

"W-wait," Mark stuttered out. "But you teased me for those texts.. isn't this the same thing?"

"Markie," Yuta moaned, nibbling on his lower lip. "I was just fucking with you, now come on, tell me what you were thinking about.."

Mark was almost angry; if he hadn't been so turned on, he probably would have yelled at Yuta, because that 'fucking with you' embarrassed him really bad, and it made him nervous every time he sent Yuta a text.

"You..." Mark whispered, slowly pulling himself out of his boxers again. "With me.."

"Yeah?" Yuta breathed softly. "What were we doing?"

Mark glanced back at the video, seeing the man pinning the other down with his hands above his head, his teeth harshly against his neck.

"We were on a bed, and you had my hands pinned above my head.. you were biting my neck while pounding into me again and again.. _oh._ "

"Yeah?" Yuta practically growled his motions with his hand speeding up. "You'd like that? Would you like me tying your wrists to the bedposts while I thrust into as hard as I could, making you scream out my name as the bed banged against the wall?"

"Yes—," Mark moaned, the images fueling his movements. "Please, more—."

"I wanna see you, let me see you, baby, let me see your perfect little body."

Mark nodded frantically, instantly tugging his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"More.." Yuta whispered. "I wanna see you touching yourself." Mark whimpered but obeyed anyway, scooting his chair back slightly and angling the camera a bit, giving Yuta the full view.

"Fuck, baby," Yuta groaned, his eyes glued to the screen. "You're really hard, aren't you? Wanna come, don't you?"

Mark was always amazed at the things Yuta said or did because, for a 19-year-old, he seemed to have the experience of a 30-year-old. 

And here Mark was, the awkward 17-year-old who had only had boring sex with two girls in his lifetime, not knowing the insane amount of things he was missing out on.

He knew now, of course, Yuta taught him almost everything he could.

They were lucky Mark's parents were so cool with it because if they hadn't been, Yuta could have gotten in trouble for being legally an adult.

But in Mark's parents' minds, all they cared about was their son not becoming a father at age 17, so if he wanted to have sex with a 19-year-old (even if it hadn't happened yet), so be it.

"Need to come, Yuta, please. Hurts—,"

"Picture us on the bed, baby, just like before," Mark whined and nodded his head quickly, watching eagerly as Yuta shifted his laptop, giving Mark the view he craved.

"Fuck, Yuta," Mark moaned, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend stroking himself.

The camera really didn't do Yuta justice, but he still looked fucking amazing, his beautiful hand stroking himself lazily, his hazel eyes watching Mark intensively.

"Need you here.." Mark whimpered. "I wanna feel you inside me, I want you to make me yours—"

"Holy shit," Yuta groaned, genuinely surprised at the words leaving Mark's mouth.

Yuta had expected to be the one doing all the talking, seeing as Mark was less experienced than him, but he found Mark's words to be incredibly arousing.

"Keep talking, you're doing so fucking good."

"I want you to fill me up, wanna feel the stretch, the burn—, I want to feel it for weeks."

Yuta was no longer lazily pumping himself; instead, he had a steady pace going, watching closely as his newfound boyfriend jerked himself off quickly, his head back and full of Yuta's thoughts.

Mark continued to surprise Yuta as he lifted two fingers to his mouth, sucking them in seductively as he finally opened his eyes, sending an aroused gaze into the camera.

Mark had no idea where this was coming from either, he tended to be shy about sexual things at first, seeing how new he was with it and all, but somehow, he had a boost of confidence.

It was probably from the look Yuta was giving him, Yuta's mouth was dropped slightly, and his eyes were wide on Mark like he was the greatest thing he'd ever seen.

When really, he was.

Mark propped himself on his knees on the chair as he swirled his tongue around his fingers, moaning softly for Yuta's pleasure.

"Oh, baby, stop teasing me."

Mark felt really fucking proud that he had such an effect on Yuta because it was usually the other way around.

Sure, Mark turned Yuta on, but Yuta always made Mark so flustered and needy, and that's exactly what Mark was doing to him now.

"Feels so good.." Mark spoke softly as he traced his entrance with his fingers. "You'd feel so much better, though.."

"Fuck yeah, I would," Yuta growled, silently pleading for Mark to push down against his fingers. "I'd fill you up so good, make you scream so loud."

"Fuck—" Mark cursed, sinking down onto his two digits at once, craving the burn that followed. "Burns so good."

Mark didn't understand why people didn't like the pain of the stretch. To him, it was one of the greatest things he'd ever experienced, which was lucky for Yuta, considering after this, it would be extremely hard to be gentle with Mark their first time.

"You like the pain, baby?" Yuta questioned, half genuine half just for dirty talk.

Yuta didn't know Mark enjoyed the pain, he knew Mark enjoyed slight bondage, but he didn't know about it.

"Yes," the younger confessed, knowing he'd feel embarrassed later. "I fantasize about you biting me, pulling my hair, spanking me.."

"Fucking hell, seriously?" Yuta couldn't hide his surprise, or rather his excitement.

Yuta had always enjoyed being rough, but none of them had ever been into any form of pain with his past partners, so he never got to explore those.

But the thought of exploring them with Mark drove him crazy, Mark was already better than all his exes, and this just added to it.

Mark only replied with a choked outcry as he pressed up against his prostate, his fingers rubbing against it rapidly.

Yuta was at a loss of words, his mind running wild with images of him and Mark.

He and Mark together, Mark on all fours while Yuta pounded into him, pulling his hair harshly while his other hand collided with Mark's ass, leaving a bright red print.

"I wanna," Yuta stuttered out, finding it difficult to form words. "Fuck you from behind- pull your hair so hard it strains your neck- smack your ass until its raw."

"Fuck, please," Mark moaned loudly as he began bouncing on his fingers, adding a third dry one, just because he couldn't resist, and he craved that extra burn. "I'm gonna come."

"Yeah, come for me, baby, say my name," Yuta was close too, and he had no doubt that hearing Mark cry out his name would send him over the edge.

"F-fuck—," Mark cried out, his eyes squeezed shut as he sped up his motions. "Yuta, I'm gonna—, Yuta— _ahh_!" Mark lost it before he was able to cry out his full name, but it was enough for Yuta, and he found himself coming almost immediately after, grunting loudly as he came into his hand.

"Yuta—" Mark panted, slowly shifting his body back to its original position on the chair. "Holy shit."

"Fuck, Markie," Yuta all but moaned, cleaning himself up with a tissue. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Surprise.." Mark chuckled weakly, his cheeks flushing even deeper red from his climax.

"Fuck," Yuta repeated, shaking his head like he was trying to wake himself up from a dream. "I swear to god next time I see you, we're gonna— fuck, we're going to do all those things, and _more_." 

"Come over," Mark spoke instantly, the promise of what Yuta was saying, causing him to ignore any and all consequences of his actions. 

"What about—,"

"Park in the alley, come in through the backyard, he might not see you."

"And if he does?"

"I don't fucking care, I need you, I need to feel you—, don't you want to be the first person to stick their dick in my ass?" 

Mark and Yuta both knew that Yuta was already going to be the first, but he had to say it anyway, trying to get Yuta's brain full of lust rather than logic.

"Fuck, okay," Yuta groaned, picturing how tight Mark would be, and all the things Mark would let him do, "I'm on my way."

Mark stood by his bedroom window that overlooked his backyard, eagerly waiting for Yuta's headlights to shine through the alley.

He was starting to get hard again, simply from thinking about what was soon to come.

Mark hadn't gotten dressed after their call ended. He just walked over to his window in only his boxers. 

Yuta wouldn't be there for at least ten minutes, but Mark didn't know what else to do while waiting.

Yuta had been more than ten minutes, though, and Mark was beginning to get impatient; he was hard and alone, and he needed Yuta _now_.

Just when Mark was about to give up his wait, headlights shined through the alley, and Yuta's car came into view.

He groaned quietly as he watched Yuta get out of the car and then lifted a finger, signaling Yuta to wait after they made eye contact. 

Mark rushed downstairs and to the backdoor, opening it quietly to see Yuta by the back fence.

He motioned for him to crouch slightly and walk along the fence. That way, if his neighbor came out, he wouldn't see him.

Yuta had barely started his journey along the fence before he _did c_ ome out, and he froze instantly, so he wouldn't see his shadow.

"Markie?" The said neighbor called out, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. Doyoung, it's me," he called back, standing up on his tippy toes to see his over the fence separating their yards.

"What are you doing, dear?" 

"Just getting some fresh air, that's all!"

"You're not sneaking anyone in, are you? Yuta isn't there, is he?"

Mark tried not to giggle as he gazed over at Yuta.

"No, of course not!" Mark responded casually.

"That's good to hear; he's not a very good influence on you, Markie. You need to find a better boy."

Mark chuckled quietly as he caught his boyfriends offended expression, resisting the urge to full-on laugh as Yuta flipped him off from behind the fence. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Doyoung, thank you, goodnight!" 

"Goodnight, dear." 

He went back inside after that, and he motioned for Yuta to continue, and Yuta rushed inside the house.

"What a bitch," Yuta commented as he grabbed Mark's hand, pulling him towards his room. "I'm a great fucking influence."

"Great _fucking_ influence." Mark laughed, because well, _yeah_.

"Shut up," Yuta growled, pushing Mark up against his bedroom wall. 

They both paused in that position, staring into each other's eyes, wondering what to do next.

"So," Yuta started, "pain?"

"Pain," Mark nodded shyly, his confidence from earlier dimming now that Yuta was right in front of him. 

"Hurt me."

"Fuck," Yuta groaned, pulling their hips together, "you'll tell me if it gets too much, got it?"

"Got it," Mark responded, shamelessly grinding his hips against Yuta's. 

Yuta pulled away for a moment and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small drugstore plastic bag.

 _That's why he took so fucking long,_ Mark thought.

He pulled out a mini bottle of lube and a small box of condoms and then tossed them onto the bed.

Yuta was nervous, and that was a first for him.

He was excited to experiment with the whole pain thing, but he was genuinely afraid of hurting Mark.

"I'm nervous," he finally confessed quietly, his back to Mark.

"What?" Mark practically gasped out. He had never seen Yuta nervous before. "Why?"

"This is your first time," Yuta explained, "I could actually hurt you."

"You won't."

"I just don't know how to start this," Yuta cut him off, turning to face him. "Do I like to force you onto the bed or what?"

"Just kiss me," Mark decided, taking a step closer to Yuta, "let's just do what we usually do, and then let the rest play out."

"I can do that," Yuta smiled, his nerves falling slightly. "Come here."

Mark closed the small gap between them, and Yuta aggressively crashed his lips against Marks, his hands firmly on Mark's hips as he pushed him towards the wall.

"This is good," Mark groaned as his back made contact with the wall, his head falling back as Yuta assaulted his neck with his mouth. "So good."

Yuta smirked against Mark's neck as his hands slipped behind Mark, gripping his ass harshly as he pulled Mark up against him.

Mark wrapped his legs around Yuta instantly, his arms wrapping around his neck as Yuta continued to suck on his neck, his hips rutting forward absentmindedly. 

Yuta was slowly becoming more confident. This he could do, this he was familiar with, and hopefully, the rest would flow naturally.

"Yuta—," Mark moaned quietly. "I need you, please."

"You need to be patient," Yuta growled, pulling Mark away from the wall slightly, so he could slam him back against it. 

"Fuck," Mark whimpered, tightening his legs around Yuta, desperate for something more.

After several agonizingly long moments, Yuta finally pulled Mark away from the wall completely and began to carry him over to his bed.

Mark was so excited he could barely contain it, and the second they were on the bed, he began tugging off Yuta's clothes. 

"No," Yuta snapped, grabbing Mark's wrists and pinning them against the mattress. "I didn't say you could do that."

Yuta was experimenting here. He wasn't sure if Mark would be into the control thing, he knew Mark wanted pain, but pain and control were two different things.

But Mark was really into it, more than he had thought he was, and his eyes fluttered shut, contemplating his next action.

He decided to go for it, though, seeing as the worst thing that could happen was Yuta saying no.

"Maybe you should punish me," Mark whispered as he gazed up at Yuta, anxiously awaiting his reaction.

Yuta actually moaned at the thought, and before he knew it, he was undoing his pants, and climbing up Mark's body, eventually kneeling over his chest.

"You're going to take everything I give you, and you're going to be fucking grateful, got it?" Yuta snapped as he tangled his fingers in Mark's hair, pulling the young boy's head up towards his crotch.

Mark whimpered and nodded, using his arms to prop himself up, so he didn't have to depend on Yuta's hand, keeping him up. Yuta was a little nervous now because Mark still wasn't really used to giving blow jobs, but he decided if things went wrong, they could always stop, and that was enough reassurance he needed to pull his boxers down and line his dick up with Mark's lips.

Mark licked his lips slowly, before lapping at Yuta's slit.

"Don't fucking tease me," Yuta growled, yanking Mark's head away, causing the other to whimper loudly.

Mark was so turned on by this that it hurt, and he hadn't even been touched by Yuta yet; Yuta's words alone were enough to leave him leaking and needy in his boxers.

"Open," Yuta ordered, pulling Mark's head back to its previous position.

Mark complied eagerly, opening his mouth as wide as it could go, his tongue hanging out slightly.

"Fuck," Yuta groaned, a knot forming in his stomach as he gazed down at his boyfriend, "this is so fucking hot."

Yuta had been in control of all of his previous relationships, but he never had someone following his every demand; this was all so new and exciting.

When Yuta finally pushed into Mark's mouth, he moaned instantly, relaxing his mouth as much as possible to take Yuta as easily as possible.

Mark had never deep throated anyone by this point, but as Yuta continued to push in, he knew he was about to.

His heart raced as he felt Yuta slowly touch the back of his throat, and his brain started to go fuzzy as he felt Yuta pushing in even deeper, sliding down the back of his throat.

Mark stared up at Yuta with wide anxious eyes, and Yuta looked back down at him, trying to decipher if this was going too far or not.

Mark's eyes began to water as he swallowed around Yuta, and it took every ounce of self-control Yuta had not to begin thrusting violently into Mark's mouth.

"This okay?" Yuta questioned through clenched teeth. "Blink twice if you're okay."

Mark blinked twice immediately, resisting the urge to blink a third time on instinct.

"Good," Yuta groaned, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. "Good boy."

Mark moaned at the praise, and the vibrations had Yuta shuddering softly. 

Yuta started up a slow pace then, moving in and out of Mark's mouth slowly, waiting until Mark was ready for more.

Mark wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be doing in this situation, as it was mentioned before, this was his first-time deep throating.

So he just tried to relax and let Yuta do whatever Yuta was gonna do.

But Yuta continued to go slow, and Mark was growing bored with it. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to really _feel_ it.

He groaned around Yuta, trying to encourage him to do more, but Yuta didn't seem to catch the hint, so instead, Mark shoved his head forward, taking Yuta more roughly.

Yuta seemed to catch on then, and he tugged even harder on Mark's hair, straining Mark's neck as he thrust in with more force.

Mark choked around him but felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as his dick twitched at the pain.

Yuta repeated that action a few more times, watching Mark closely to make sure he was okay.

"You like that?" He groaned, pushing in with more force. "Like me fucking your mouth?"

Mark could only groan in response, his eyes closed in bliss, as saliva began dribbling down his chin.

Mark was sucking in air through his nose, but it was starting to become a struggle, and Yuta could tell, so he pulled himself out of Mark's mouth, allowing the other to breathe the much-needed air.

"Fuck," Mark gasped, his chest rising and falling as he breathed quickly. "That's so hot—"

Before Mark got another word in, Yuta had shoved back into his mouth, sliding down his throat instantly, not being gentle this time.

Mark's hips rocked forward at their own will, desperately trying to find some form of friction.

But he was left whining as he couldn't find any, and Mark was so desperate to be touched he'd probably cry if his eyes weren't already watering profusely.

"Wanna be touched, don't you?" Yuta taunted, moving in and out of Mark's mouth quickly. "Wanna feel my hand around you, desperate for anything, aren't you?"

Mark could only groan in response and gaze up Yuta desperately, silently pleading with Yuta's eyes to do something.

Mark was glad he had jerked off before this, though, because if he hadn't, he would have already come, untouched, inside his boxers.

That would have been embarrassing. 

Yuta smirked and slowly pulled out of Mark's mouth, keeping the tip pressed softly against Mark's lips as he spoke.

"You gotta earn it, baby," Yuta spoke, tracing his dick's tip over Mark's swollen lips. "Show me you deserve it.."

"How?" Mark questioned desperately, his voice coming out raspy and used. 

"Make me feel good."

"But I was, you were fucking my mouth—,"

"Do it your fucking self," Yuta snapped, grabbing Marks's throat softly, waiting for a positive reaction before tightening his grip.

"Make me feel good, you little slut."

Mark felt himself feeling a little scared, but the fear was thrilling to him. He loved it.

"If I don't, are you going to hit me?" Mark questioned, discretely proposing the idea of hitting.

"No," Yuta shook his head. "I won't let you come, though."

"Will you hit me anyways?" Mark tried once more, trying not to sound too desperate.

"You want me to hit you?" Yuta finally caught on, his eyes widening with realization. 

"Please," Mark whimpered. "Slap me, anything—,"

"No." Yuta spoke instantly. "I'm not fucking up your pretty face, now suck my fucking dick."

If Mark wanted Yuta to hit him, Yuta would, but he wouldn't go for Mark's face. He loved Mark's face too much.

Mark whimpered and nodded, before propping himself up more properly and reaching a hand out to slowly pump Yuta.

"That's it," Yuta moaned softly as Mark took the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling around slowly. "Keep going, baby."

Mark kept his hand fisted around Yuta as he slowly took more and more into his mouth, this time running his tongue along the backside.

"You can do better than that," Yuta pushed, nudging himself just a tad bit deeper.

Mark groaned around him and tried to tighten his suction around Yuta, his free hand slowly trailing up Yuta's thigh before he cupped his balls, his thumb coming out to massage them gently.

"Mmm, that's better," Yuta breathed, his own freehand slipping behind him, so he could palm Mark gently through his boxers. 

Mark moaned the second Yuta's hand, made contact with the fabric, and instantly lifted his hips up to the touch, desperate for more.

"Already fucking leaking," Yuta tutted, "what a fucking slut." 

Mark couldn't take the teasing anymore, the simple touch Yuta had given him showed him how desperate he was for more, and he needed it now.

"Yuta," He gasped out as he pulled away. "Please, fuck me now, please—,"

"So needy," Yuta tutted again, this time climbing off of Mark to remove his clothes.

Mark kicked off his boxers, the second Yuta was off of him, and before he could stop himself, he had his hand curled around his dick, a low satisfied growl leaving his lips.

"Did I say you could touch?" Yuta snapped as he pulled his shirt over his hand.

Mark quickly pulled away from his hand; it looked as if he had burned himself by doing that when really, he kinda did.

"Now, I have to punish you again.." Yuta sighed, racking his brain for a punishment fit for this.

 _'What do they do in porn?'_ He thought to himself, seconds later realizing the perfect punishment.

"What are you going to do?" Mark questioned eagerly, his fists clenching around the bedsheet as he resisted the urge to touch himself some more.

"You'll have to wait and see," Yuta smirked, kicking off his jeans. "Get on your hands and knees."

Mark complied instantly, and within seconds he was on his hands and knees, his neck straining as he gazed over his shoulder to look at Yuta.

Yuta took a moment to look at Mark because he never got the chance to actually appreciate how beautiful his boyfriend was, and know he could.

Everything was on display for him, and he hungrily took in all he could, his tongue wetting his bottom lip slowly before he nibbled on it softly.

He was getting slightly nervous again because he was about to take Mark's virginity, which was a big deal.

He almost felt bad about not making this time more special, but they both knew they wouldn't get a chance to actually plan something in god knows how long, so they decided to just take advantage of this alone time.

He would do something nice for him later on, he decided.

He would take him out to dinner or something. He knew Mark was into cute shit like that.

"Yuta—," Mark whined, pulling Yuta from his thoughts. "Please.."

"Right," Yuta shook his head, shooing away the unnecessary thoughts. "Sorry."

He got back into bed with Mark then and kneeled behind him, his hand coming out to stroke the back of Mark's thighs, basking as the skin trembled under his touch.

"You're gorgeous," Yuta murmured as his hand glided up and over Mark's ass. "Your ass is so pretty, too bad. I have to mark it up."

"Wha—," Mark went to question it as Yuta quickly smacked his ass, the burn shocking through his whole body and ending in his dick. 

"Fuck—, oh my god."

"You shouldn't have touched yourself," Yuta whispered, his fingertips trailing over the red handprint they had just left. 

Mark whined and pushed his ass back towards Yuta, but that resulted in another slap, causing Mark's body to jerk forward, and another whine leaves his lips.

Yuta wasn't sure if Mark was enjoying this, so he paused his motions momentarily.

He didn't have to wait long, though, because Mark was begging for more within seconds, doing anything he thought would make Yuta do it.

"Pain slut," Yuta tutted, bringing his hand down against the other cheek, catching Mark off guard. "You fucking love this, don't you?"

"More, Yuta, please, feels so good."

Yuta didn't know how long they continued with the spanking, but when he decided enough was enough, Mark's whole ass was bright red, his whole body shook, and his arms gave out, sending him face-first into the pillows.

"Fuck me," Mark begged, turning his head against the pillows so Yuta could hear him. "Please."

"So polite." Yuta chuckled, his index finger sliding in between Mark's cheeks, feeling Mark tremble as he trailed over his entrance. 

"Gonna prep you dry, got it?"

"Please," Mark whined, pushing back against Yuta's finger.

"That polite thing didn't last very long, did it?" Yuta laughed, slowly edging his finger inside. "I'm the first one to do this, baby?"

"Yes," Mark groaned; the slight stretch and burn already so good. 

"B-Besides me."

"Hmm," Yuta hummed, pushing in another finger. "How does it feel?"

"Hurts," Mark moaned. "Hurts so good."

"If you're so into pain, maybe I shouldn't even prep you.." Yuta spoke aloud as he began scissoring his fingers, "you don't want it, do you?"

"I want your dick," Mark gasped out as Yuta brushed up against his prostate. "I want you to fuck me dry."

Yuta groaned as he added a third finger, but he knew he wasn't going to allow himself to go in dry.

This was Mark's very first time, his body wasn't used to the intrusion soon to come, and if Yuta didn't use lube, he could seriously injure Mark.

"Too fucking bad," Yuta growled, curling all three fingers inside Mark, making the boy cry out softly. "I'm not fucking you dry."

Yuta kept the whole bossy persona going as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out, but Mark wouldn't drop it.

"Please, Yuta, please, I just wanna feel you, no lube, no condom—"

Yuta really didn't want to kill the mood by explaining how fucking dangerous that was, and that Mark could seriously get hurt, but Mark didn't seem to be giving him much choice.

"You can get hurt, Mark," He spoke softly, his free hand rubbing the red marks on Marks ass. "You could get really hurt. I won't use a condom, but I'm using lube, no buts."

Mark so desperately wanted to argue, so desperately wanted to say 'but-.' Still, he refrained because at least he was finally losing his virginity,(well gay virginity), and it was with Yuta, which made it even better.

"Fine," He groaned. "But I'm ready, fuck me now."

"That, I can do," Yuta grinned, removing his dry fingers as he reached for the lube. "You sure you don't want to use a condom, I mean, I'm clean and everything but—,"

"Yes, Yuta, I'm fucking sure. I'm clean too, there's nothing to worry about."

Yuta just nodded in response, popping the lube's cap and pouring a generous amount into his palm.

Mark had no idea what was coming, but Yuta did, so he used an excessive lube, just to be safe.

"God," Yuta moaned as he slicked himself up. "I've been waiting so long for this."

"Me too," Mark gasped, feeling the blunt tip of Yuta against his entrance. "Fucking dreamed about this." 

Yuta just hummed in response, slowly edging the tip in.

The sensation was even better than Mark had imagined it, sure it hurt, but it was a good hurt, a fantastic hurt even, no matter how ridiculous that sounded.

Yuta was really slow for the time being, despite how hard it was, but Mark wanted more, hell, Mark needed more.

"More—," Mark groaned. "I can take it, please."

Yuta really wanted to argue the fact, but he was too lost in pleasure, so he just kept pushing in.

"Don't stop—," Mark moaned quietly as Yuta continued to push in. 

And Yuta didn't. He continued to push in until he physically couldn't anymore.

Mark let out a breath he had been holding, and Yuta felt him relax slightly around him.

He was still tight as fuck, though, and it blew Yuta's mind. Yuta had never had sex with a virgin before, and he was finding it to be one of the greatest experiences ever.

"You're so fucking tight," He groaned, his fingernails digging into Mark's hips.

"Y-Yeah—," Mark stuttered out, slowly lifting himself back up with his hands. "You're really fucking big," Mark commented, remembering the things that ever entered him are his own fingers and Yuta's fingers, his boyfriend's dick is, of course, has a big difference.

"Are you okay?" Yuta forced himself to ask before starting up movement.

"Yeah," Mark groaned, pushing his body back against Yuta. "So fucking okay."

Mark had to admit the pain was a little overwhelming, but it wasn't too much to make him want to stop.

He knew it would get better anyways.

Yuta started up a slow pace then, gently pulling out of Mark before gently pushing back in.

It was driving him crazy though, he was ready to pound into Mark like his life depended on it, but he knew he had to be patient, at least for a little while longer.

"Can feel it everywhere—," Mark spoke shakily, his body trembling under Yuta's touch. "So fucking good."

"I'm glad," Yuta moaned quietly, increasing his speed just slightly. 

"Fuck—," Mark practically cried, his head falling between his arms. "Feels so good, please—, more, please, more."

Yuta couldn't even control his body anymore as he began thrusting in harder, but luckily for him, Mark seemed to love it.

"Oh, fuck—, Yuta," Mark gasped, pushing back against Yuta's thrusts, "harder—, I can take it, please."

Again, Yuta had no control as he fastened his pace, his skin starting to glisten with sweat.

"Does it hurt?" Yuta questioned breathlessly, "or just feel good?"

"Good," Mark answered instantly, his hands clenching the bedsheet harshly. "So fucking good."

Yuta decided that Mark must have been stretched enough now for his preferred pace, so he began thrusting in even harder, and when he got no negative reaction from Mark, he lifted one of his hands before roughly slamming it down against Marks raw ass.

"Please!" Mark gasped out, pushing back against Yuta with more force. "More, more, more—"

Yuta was happy to comply, especially because his hand made contact with Mark's skin every time Marks ass clenched around him, which heightened his pleasure drastically.

"Fuck yeah," Yuta moaned, his head falling back, "so fucking good, so fucking tight for me baby, look how your virgin ass taking my dick—, holy fuck."

Mark definitely didn't seem like a virgin as he thrust back against Yuta.

His upper body was beginning to slouch as Yuta continuously thrust into him, but Yuta didn't like that, so he reached his hand out and curled his fingers in Mark's hair, straining his head back. Mark just whined in response, and soon Yuta used his grip in Mark's hair to pull the boy up against him.

Yuta continued to thrust up into Mark as their bodies plastered together, and Mark let his head fall back against Yuta's shoulder. Mark looked absolutely beautiful like this, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hung open- Yuta never wanted to forget this image. 

"Beautiful," Yuta groaned, one arm coming out around Mark's torso, keeping him pressed up against Yuta.

The new angle had Yuta thrusting right up against Mark's prostate, and Mark practically screamed out in pleasure.

"Yuta—," He gasped, his face scrunched up in pleasure. "Choke me, please—"

"Fucking hell," Yuta groaned, the hand on the arm wrapped around Mark's torso, slowly sliding up to his neck, gripping the flesh harshly. 

The muffled, choked out sounds leaving Mark's lips really should have been illegal because Yuta was getting close just hearing them.

He wanted to get Mark off first, though, so with his free hand, he quickly wrapped his fingers around Mark, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Mark was squirming wildly under his touch now, and Yuta loosened the grip around his throat, just in case he wanted to stop. But he didn't. The latter just cried out loudly, begging Yuta to keep going. And so Yuta did, Yuta thrust up with as much force as he could muster, and nibbled softly against the side of Mark's neck.

"Gonna come," Mark practically screamed, his head falling forward as his body moved desperately against Yuta's. "Can I come, please?

Yuta grinned against Mark's neck, "come for me, you filthy slut." 

Mark came violently as Yuta bit down into his neck, his whole body shaking as he rode out his orgasm. 

Mark's upper body went limp once he finished, and Yuta pushed him back down against the bed, instantly grabbing his hips as he thrust in as hard as he could, desperate for his own release.

It only took a few moments before Yuta reached his own peak, and he grunted loudly as he spilled inside of Mark.

"Fucking fuck—," Yuta panted out as he finally pulled out, soon collapsing next to Mark, where they both fell asleep almost instantly.

They were not supposed to fall asleep, Mark's parents would be back in the morning, Yuta was supposed to leave.

But that didn't happen, they both literally collapsed in exhaustion, and it was only when Mark's parents arrived home that they awoke.

"Mark, honey, we're home!" Called his mother, snapping Mark out of his slumber instantly.

Yuta was still fast asleep next to him, his arm draped over Mark's waist lazily.

Mark wished he could enjoy this moment more, but he knew his mother would walk through that door any second, and he had to hide Yuta.

"Yuta!" He hissed quietly. "Yuta fuck wake up!"

Yuta groaned quietly in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes and smiling up at Mark; that is until he caught Mark's panicked expression.

"Fuck," He gasped, realization hitting him, "where do I go?!"

"Get in the closet!" Mark urged, shoving Yuta out of his bed. 

"Take your clothes!"

Yuta stumbled out of Mark's bed, naked, and quickly grabbed his clothes, rushing over to Mark's closet as his mother's footsteps approached.

He had barely made it into the closet as Mark's mother opened the door, and he managed to creep it shut before she noticed.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted Mark, "we're home from the party, did everything went okay last night?"

"Yes, mom," Mark answered, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. 

"Last night was fine."

"Yuta didn't come over, did he?"

"No, mom!" Mark tried to sound casual, "he was busy with family anyways.."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to sense if he was lying, but Mark stayed strong and showed no sign of weakness.

"Okay," she spoke, "well.. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Okay, mom, love you."

She left the room slowly then, gazing throughout the room, searching for something that would prove Mark was lying.

But luckily, any evidence there was, was hidden from her view.

After she was for sure gone, Mark jumped out of bed.

Well, tried to at least, the second he moved, his back screamed in pain.

"Fuck—," He cursed, falling to the ground, "Yuta, you can come out now."

The closet door slowly opened, and Yuta peeked his head out, and after seeing no signs of Mrs. Lee, he slowly exited it.

Then he noticed his boyfriend on the floor and quickly rushed over to him.

"Shit, Mark, are you okay?"

"Just sore," Mark laughed weakly because he was, in fact, in a shit load of pain, "worth it, though."

"You sure?" Yuta questioned softly, his hand rubbing Mark's lower back slowly. 

"Positive," Mark giggled, "but you need to go before my mom finds you."

"Right," Yuta nodded, quickly pulling his clothes on, "but hey, let me take you out tonight?"

"Hmm?" Mark hummed, feeling too tired to form another response.

"Let me take you to dinner?"

"Wait—," Mark spoke then, "you wanna take me to dinner? Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Yuta snapped, smacking Mark's arm slightly, "you want to or not?"

"I'd love to," Mark replied shyly, a small smile forming on his face, "7 o'clock?"

"I'll be here then," Yuta smiled, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend, "be ready, handsome."

Mark blushed at his compliment because Yuta wasn't usually this sweet.

But Yuta always had that side of him; he just tried to hide it away because it had gotten him hurt in the past.

But he didn't want to hide it from Mark anymore, not after last night.

Mark opened up to him about his sexual desires; he owed it to him to be open.

After that, Yuta climbed out Mark's window and somehow managed to jump into the tree in their backyard, slowly climbing down it, and rushing alongside the fence to get to his car.

Mark smiled at him as he got into his car, and Yuta smiled back before driving away.

Mark couldn't wait for tonight, even if his ass was on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA finally finished this Yumark I had for several weeks. One of my OTP really gosh they're so cute I know it's a minor ship but I really like Yumark. Hope this do any good and comment and kudos away, my dudes!


End file.
